(1) Field of the Invention
The disclosed inventive concept relates to seats, chairs, and devices used for cushioned and/or contoured support of certain parts of the human body. More particularly, the inventive concept herein is a specific design and construction of a seating device which supports the hamstring muscles and back of a user while simultaneously providing a concave bottom segment specifically contoured to the buttocks area of the anatomy. The disclosed device is intended to provide a supporting cushion and weight-bearing section for a person's thighs and back while the person is seated for extended periods of time. This particular design thereby eliminates or minimizes discomforting or painful contact of the buttocks area with a chair or other type of seating.
Devices are known that relate to seats and thigh supports. Some devices provide improved seat attachments consisting of two divided panels molded to curve up on the outer edge for those who have pain or discomfort sitting on a regular seat. Other devices provide seats having individual supports for the lower thigh of the user which are pivotally mounted at the front of the seat portion. However, these known devices provide a chair having a seat panel adapted to support the hamstrings and do not provide a seat that places the person's weight on the user's thighs rather than on their buttocks.
(2) Description of the Related Art, Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
U.S. Pat. No. 8,690,236 B2 (Apr. 8, 2014) An apparatus includes a frame having a collapsed configuration and an expanded configuration. A first membrane is coupled to the frame and includes a seat portion with first and second openings. A second membrane is couplable to the first membrane and/or the frame and is configured to be moved between a first position in which the second membrane covers the first and second openings, and a second position in which the first and second openings are not covered by the second membrane. The frame and the first membrane are configured to support a user in a seated position when the second membrane is in the first position and the frame is expanded, the first and second openings are each configured to receive a leg of a user when the second membrane is in the second position and the frame is expanded to support the user in a standing position.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,511,747 B2 (Aug. 20, 2013) A collapsible chair includes a collapsible seat having a front portion and an opposing rear portion and a collapsible back. The collapsible back includes a first back support member and a second back support member. Each of the first back support member and the second back support member includes an arcuate portion extending toward the front portion of the collapsible seat. A back membrane is coupled to the back support members and spans a distance between the back support members.
US #2010/0038943 A1 (Feb. 18, 2010) An ergonomical seat assembly for supporting a seated human body in correct posture to maintain proper and healthy spine, hip, and pelvic alignment. The seat assembly includes a back panel for supporting the back of a user in an upright sitting position and side support members for engaging the sides of the user's torso. Included is a lumbar support member for engaging the lower back of the user just above the hips. The back panel is secured to a base panel upon which is arranged hip support members for engaging the seated user's hips. Together the elements of the seat assembly maintain proper and healthy posture of a seated user and comfortable long or short term seating.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,475,941 B2 (Jan. 13, 2009) The unique folding child vehicle seat (10) includes a seat back member (12) and a seat bottom member (14) that is pivotally connected thereto. The seat bottom (14) is pivotally connected to the seat back (12) in the unique location of a selected distance from the bottom edge of the seat back member. A support member (42) is provided proximal to the bottom edge of the seat back (12). The seat bottom member (14) is pivotable between a closed position where the lower surface of the seat bottom member (14) rests on the support member (42) to provide a unique cantilevered seat configuration. Vertically oriented plates (32a, 32b, 34a, 34b) provide an internal framework for added strength. Also, the seat (10) may be of a non-folding configuration where L-shaped vertically oriented plates (202a, 202b) provide the internal framework.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,247 (Apr. 18, 1995) A seat cushion for prolonged sitting, having a thigh cushion coupled to and spaced apart from a back cushion. A seat well is defined between the thigh cushion and the back cushion to remove pressure from the buttocks region. Coupling members couple the thigh cushion and the back cushion, and extend therebetween on either side of the seat well.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,334 (Dec. 7, 1982) A portable folding orthopedic seat unit for use on a chair, automobile seat, or the like. A seat member is hinged to a back member. Vertical tracks extend from the bottom to the top of the back member and support a back-support assembly, comprising two separate, generally elliptically-shaped, centrally extending padded back-support members, spaced apart from each other, and a connecting member joining them together. The connecting member also serves to transfer forces from one back-support member to the other. Two strips that adhere to each other on contact are used to hold the assembly at a selected vertical position on the tracks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,337 (Jul. 17, 1979) A portable folding orthopedic seat unit for use on a chair, automobile seat, or the like. A semirigid seat member is hinged to a back member. Vertical rigid support means extends from the bottom to the top of the back member and supports a back-support assembly, comprising two separate, generally elliptically-shaped, padded back-support members, spaced apart from each other, and a substantially vertically rigid and laterally flexing connecting member joining them together. The connecting member serves to transfer forces from one back-support member to the other. Releasable locking means holds the assembly at a selected vertical position on the rigid support means.